Boys Like You
by Fan Fan Girl
Summary: One-shot. For crackedkatana. Geldoblame decides to have a little heart-to-heart with his young friend, Sagi.


Boys Like You

_"Boys like you are so hard to find. Hee, hee..."_

What's that? You want to know why I made that little comment when we met on that terribly fateful day?

Well, you see, talking to you just reminded me of the time Quaestor Verus first started looking for an aide. I wasn't the _only_ one applying for the job, you know. All kinds of young boys showed up on the quaestor's doorstep, and even some girls did, too. There were short ones and fat ones, tall ones and lean ones, young and old. They were all shapes and sizes. And take it from me, boy, that none of them had very good taste in _shoes_.

Now, the quaestor was looking for a particular type of person that day. Not just _anyone_ would do. He needed someone who was truly competent. At the time, I understood that someone with an organized mind, secretarial skills, and a deep sense of loyalty would be sufficient for the job. The last condition was the most important of all — with all the foul play and dirty tricks that the Senate likes to pull on respectable leaders like the Quaestor Verus, it is _vital_ that those close to him are trustworthy. Trust is the key, you see!

Fortunately, with my superb shorthand and quick wits, the quaestor picked me out of that lot to stand at his side. It is just where I had wanted to be. I do _so_ admire the quaestor, you know. His vision for Alfard will lead us to greater places, to a higher level of civilization! I dare say he is the most important figure of the world today. Boy, you should be _honored_ to serve him against Lord Baelheit. It is for a new Alfard that we are fighting, for Quaestor Verus' vision of the world. With the quaestor at the helm anything, anything at all, is possible.

Oh, but I am forgetting myself_._ What have I been aiming to say this entire time? Oh yes, that you reminded me of another time, when I was younger... of the first time I showed up on the quaestor's doorstep. That day, he chose me because I was the most willing, eager, and able of the bunch, or in other words, he saw that I would be the best for the job. Exceptionally perfect for it, in fact. Hee hee. The quaestor must have seen the same qualities when he chose you, boy, that you would be the best for the work you now do. Otherwise I wouldn't have been in Olgan's Residance that day and _you_ wouldn't be standing here now. Who knows where the two of us would be...?

Let's not think on that, hmm? In your case, it's rather grim and messy. Because, of course, you'd be dead. You must be glad to be out of _that_ pickle, I daresay.

Ahem, as I was saying, the quaestor must have seen something so exceptional in you, boy, that he was prompted to seek your aid in saving the world. Perhaps it was your honest, good-natured face. Perhaps it was your strong, young frame. Boys like you — oh, don't be a spoil-sport; don't look at me like that. Now listen, I was just about to say that I am of the particular belief that it was that _guardian spirit_ of yours which drove him to it. After all, is he not a spiriter himself? He saw in you another soul that could sway the fate of the world, someone that he could count on in a pinch. Doesn't this make you proud? Quaestor Verus recognized that you are destined for greater things. Ooh, the very words give me chills!

Sagi, boys like you really are _so_ hard to find. You have a strong heart, a strong mind, and none but the best intentions. You are quite the dependable lad, and handsome to boot. Quiet down, puppet, you're not half as scary as you think you are. Ah, let us pay that thing no mind... The important thing to remember is that you are a very, very special boy. This is... rather _personal_ of me... but I want you to take care of yourself. For the quaestor's sake, of course...

Now, I've wasted enough breath lecturing you, Sagi! But I've always been this way, meticulous to the very last speck of every detail. I'm sure you won't mind, though. You're much too special. Run along, now! Do us good and proud!


End file.
